


The First of Many

by kuhlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Oh no there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel is overworked, exhausted, and desperately needs a drink. Or two. Blaine Anderson is underpaid, heartbroken, and dreading the thought of heading home for the holidays. When the two meet at neighboring bachelor/ette parties in Las Vegas, they wake up with more than just hangovers - a sky high room service bill, and a pair of wedding rings.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 61
Kudos: 75
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. abashed

**Author's Note:**

> howdy and happy holidays! it's been a while, hasn't it? welcome to my 'fuck it lets throw in all the tropes' advent fic
> 
> am I insanely busy with deadlines and personal projects? yes
> 
> am I still going to attempt to participate in this year's advent? also yes!
> 
> rating is subject to change based on how things go along, and chances are I won't be able to update every day, but I'll try my best to keep up a consistent posting schedule! woohoo! and credit for the title of this fic goes to my dear friend, alex <3

It’s the most horrible time of the year.

Kurt doesn’t hold the holiday blitz against his coworkers. The twinkling lights on every corner, the elaborate window displays along 5th Avenue, the unabashed glee in even the grumpiest New Yorkers -- Christmas in the city is the most mystifying kind of wonderful.

But this year Kurt has deadlines. Four deadlines to be exact. Deadlines that outweigh merriment and good cheer. He doesn’t have time for cookie decorating contests, or hot chocolate tastings, or homemade stocking workshops, or whatever else the Conde Nast building has put together for their holiday extravaganza. He’s lucky if he has time to eat lunch.

“Rachel called.” Kurt’s assistant, Unique, is on his tail the moment he returns from his daily edit meeting, pressing the hold button on her headset and flipping to a fresh page in her notepad. “She said she’ll be here at three, but the car isn’t coming until four. Do you want to bump that up to three thirty?”

Kurt groans, tossing his suit jacket onto the back of his chair. “Have the car come at three. Rachel’s always early, and the less time she spends lingering around here the better.”

Unique nods, scribbling away until her headset begins to blink angrily. “Kurt Hummel’s office…” She winces, the sound of Rachel’s shrill voice carrying all the way across Kurt’s desk. “It’s Rachel again,” she whispers, covering up the mouthpiece.

Kurt sighs, already digging his phone out of his pocket to text Rachel to stop berating his poor assistant. “Tell her I’ll call her back.”

Unique nods, setting down a packet of folders and envelopes on Kurt’s desk before scurrying back to her cubicle to placate Rachel as best she can. Kurt rifles through the various edit notes, freelancer resumes, and story proposals Unique left behind, growing more flustered with every glaring DUE BY EOD stamped at the bottom of each page. There’s no way he can possibly get through all of this before three, but maybe if he works on the plane…

It’s a lost cause, he reminds himself with yet another sigh. There’s no way Rachel will let him get away with doing work on their so-called ‘holiday getaway.’ As much as he actually needs a break, shirking his responsibilities to galavant through Las Vegas with his high school gal pals won’t win him any favors with his Editor in Chief. Cassandra July isn’t a woman who’s known for her kindness, and there aren’t many people she deems worthy of direct eye contact, but Kurt can’t shake the feeling that she’s reserved a special kind of loathing just for him.

He loosens the neck of his tie as he reviews his remaining agenda items, but it doesn’t make the room feel any less stifling. He knew he was signing up for chaos when he agreed to take up Isabelle’s place as Senior Editor -- he just didn’t think he’d be reduced to a walking day planner within two months of stepping into the role. Kurt knew better than anyone else at Vogue that Isabelle was a wonder -- an impeccably dressed, admirably level-headed wonder -- but he has a newfound respect for her work ethic these days. Even on her worst days, she never showed up to their daily edit meetings with her jacket askew and terror in her eyes. At this rate Kurt will probably forget to button his shirt in the mornings, too sleep deprived to focus on anything that isn’t _coffee yes please more coffee_ or responding to a flagged email.

Kurt finishes off his third cup of the day, pinging Unique on Slack to grab him another one, and to pick up something for herself while she’s out. He turns back to the daunting stack that he swears gets bigger every time he looks at it, and begins to sort through the madness. A thick, bright red card stands out against the grey and manila, shedding glitter all over his edit notes. He rolls his eyes, plucking the card out from the pile.

Santana has certainly taken her role as Maid of Honor as seriously as someone like her can. The invitation to Tina’s bachelorette party is laden with clip art of penises and muscled men and even two reindeer fornicating.

_BUCKLE UP BITCHES FOR THE TINA COHEN CHANG BANG_

It’s the most unholy thing to ever grace his mailbox.

Unique, bless her soul, took the time to write out all of the necessary details on a post it taped to the card. She’s laid out everything from his flight details, to a handy cheat sheet to Tina’s full bridal party, ending the bulleted list with ‘AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: Have fun!’ written in bold, red Sharpie. He snorts, tucking the invitation into the front pocket of the suitcase he stowed behind his desk. When he turns back to his computer, he has three new emails waiting for him.

It’s going to be a long, _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading :)


	2. brakes

Dressing up as Santa Claus isn’t exactly how Blaine Anderson pictured spending his last day before Christmas break, and yet here he is.

Then again, he also didn’t picture himself having to head home for the holidays single and drowning in student loan debt. And yet here he is.

“Look alive, Anderson,” Principal Sylvester hisses at him once the third graders are shuttled out of the auditorium to make way for the incoming fourth graders. “I’m not paying you to look like a sad sack, I’m paying you to look like Saint Nick.”

“No offense, Ms. Sylvester,” he begins, even though he means full offense. “But you’re not paying me for this at all.”

“You have a salary, don’t you?” Blaine nods bitterly, already knowing exactly where this is going. “Then yes, I _am_ paying you.”

He bites back a scream and slumps against his Christmas throne - a chair covered in tinsel and hot glued pine cones. Last he checked, dressing up as Santa Claus isn’t a usual requirement for music instructors. He doesn’t mind, really. In fact the performer in him welcomes the challenge. But he’s had one too many close calls with children who had one too many Christmas cookies, and it’s the principle of the thing. He’s already overheard Principal Sylvester making plans for him to step in as the Easter Bunny for the annual egg hunt.

Thankfully, Blaine’s supervisor, Wes, comes to the rescue with a cup of coffee and one of the last remaining donuts from the break room.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re blowing up on Twitter right now.” Wes holds up his phone. True to his word, the photo he posted of Blaine in his sad Santa suit has already raked in 500 likes and 320 retweets.

“Great,” Blaine mumbles, brushing donut crumbs out of his beard. “I feel _so_ much better.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to look a little less mopey.” Wes readjusts Blaine’s Santa hat. “Give the kids a little more jolly and a little less Scrooge.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, pouting as childishly as the kids he’s had on his lap throughout the day. “I’m having a bad day, alright?” Bad year, more like it, but he probably shouldn’t unload his personal problems on his supervisor.

“Aren’t you headed to Vegas tomorrow? Doesn’t sound so rough to me.”

Blaine groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. In all the chaos of grading final assignments he’d completely forgotten to pack. His original plan of trying to turn down Mike’s invitation to his bachelor party had monumentally backfired.

_“You can’t skip out on my bachelor party, you’re my freakin’ best man!” Mike had shouted at him over the phone._

“It’s for a bachelor party,” Blaine mumbles, as if that makes the trip sound any less exciting.

“Man, I wish I was going to Vegas.” Wes shakes his head, knocking his fist against Blaine’s arm. “Consider yourself lucky. Emily’s got me on cooking duty for her family this year and they’re allergic to _everything_.”

Blaine can’t find it in him to feel bad for Wes and his wife, who’ll be celebrating their first Christmas as newlyweds. Not when his own engagement had fallen apart just months earlier. Not when his fiancé had abruptly slammed on the brakes, throwing their entire relationship toppling off course for good.

“Fine, fine.” Wes holds his hands up in surrender when Blaine doesn’t respond. “Try to have fun though. You deserve a break.”

He tosses Blaine a candy cane from his pocket, heading back towards his classroom moments before the fourth graders come barreling into the auditorium, clambering to see Santa. Blaine sighs, tucking the candy cane inside of his bright red coat.

“I do deserve a break,” he mutters to himself, finishing off the last of his coffee.

And a raise.

Or maybe he just needs to get laid.


	3. careless

Alcohol, it turns out, is not the cure all Kurt once thought it was.

Rachel pushes a travel sized bottle of vodka into his hand minutes after they take their seats. “It’ll help your nerves,” she stage whispers, waving to their handsome companion in the window seat.

For once, he actually listens to her, downing half of the bottle with one gulp and a wince. By the time they touch down in Vegas, Kurt’s lunch is coming back to haunt him and Rachel has slipped off to the bathroom to makeout with their seatmate twice.

“He seemed sweet, didn’t he?” Rachel asks in the cab to the hotel.

“Sure.” Kurt doesn’t look up from the email he’s typing out to their newest assistant editor, Marley, relaying the scathing notes Cassandra had sent along about her latest piece.

“Hey, hey, what did we say about working?!” Rachel snatches his phone out of his hand, shoving it the one place she knows he won’t go: her bra.

“Rach, please, not now,” Kurt pleads, biting back a scream.

She narrows her eyes at him, running a ruby red fingernail along the hem of her shirt. “Promise you won’t look at your phone tonight?”

She holds up her pinky, the most formal of agreements. He sighs, linking his pinky through hers and nodding. Behind his pack, he keeps his fingers crossed. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

* * *

Any hope that Kurt had for getting more work done that night is dashed within minutes of arriving at their hotel. Santana is already waiting for them in their suite, champagne flute in one hand and a handle of whiskey in the other. She whisks them away to her own suite once they’ve set their bags down, pushing penis headbands and jello shots into their hands before they can protest.

The party is in full swing by the time they arrive. Brittany is covered in glitter from head to toe, singing a slurred rendition of “Going to the Chapel” as she sways with one of the blowup dolls with Mike’s face on them. Mercedes is harmonizing with the Beyonce song blaring over the speaker, too tipsy to even bother greeting Kurt and Rachel. Tina, to her credit, is the most composed of her bridal party, still tripping over herself occasionally, but spending most of her time mingling with her guests.

Rachel quickly abandons Kurt to join Brittany for body shots. He uses the opportunity to toss his jello shot into a nearby plant and pull his phone back out. The last thing he needs is a careless drunk email to Cassandra on his conscience.

“Kuuuuuurt,” Tina sings as she joins him on the couch, eyeing his phone disapprovingly.

“I know, I know,” he concedes with a sigh. He begrudgingly tucks his phone back into his pocket, but only because she’s the bride to be.

“You know I really appreciate you being here this weekend.” Tina has always been the type to get affectionate when intoxicated, complimenting anything and everyone that crosses her path. But Kurt appreciates the sentiment anyway.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it.” He wraps an arm around her and squeezes her tight. It still doesn’t feel real, seeing her with that shiny diamond ring on her finger, glowing with pre-marital bliss. It feels like just yesterday Kurt was braiding her hair at one of their weekly slumber parties, asking her for details about the cute boy she’d met at math camp.

“Try to have fun tonight, ‘kay?” She pulls away to boop his nose, giggling to herself.

“I’ll do my best.” He pats her hand, suddenly feeling a strange pit of guilt settling in his stomach. He really, _really_ has to respond to his latest slew of emails. Anything coming from Cassandra this late in the day must be catastrophically dire.

Tina grins, pinching his cheek before heading off to finish her mingling. “Oh! And there’s someone I want you to meet at brunch tomorrow. A _very_ handsome someone.” She sends him a wink and scurries off before he can ask for more details.

Kurt slumps back down as soon as she’s gone, the guilt slowly morphing into dread. Leave it to his girlfriends to find a way to set him up on a blind date in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late update, crazy work day, ahhh!!!
> 
> but I think it's high time these boys finally meet, huh? ;)


	4. dispensable

Not surprisingly, celebrating the beauty of matrimony in the City of Sin isn’t the pick up Blaine needed.

He tries his best, he really does, but room service he can’t afford and hours in a smoke hazed casino don’t help him shake off the pit in his stomach. He still has a flight to Ohio in 72 hours, he still has to spend the holidays with his family, and he’s still painfully, dreadfully heartbroken. If he’s being honest, he’s perfectly fine with watching his friends have a good time, the dispensable seventh wheel on their night of debauchery.

But Blaine has good friends. _Great_ friends. The kind of friends that’ll rework their own bachelor party for the sake of cheering up their mopey Best Man.

“We have a surprise for you!” Mike sings, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulder as they stumble out of the hotel restaurant. He’s surprisingly light on his feet considering how many drinks he’d had before and during dinner, moving with his usual dancer’s grace even five drinks in.

“Shouldn’t we be the ones surprising _you_?” Blaine peeks over at Sam, who had graciously taken over the planning for Mike’s bachelor party after Blaine had proven himself to be an irresponsible and unorganized Best Man. Sam looks up from his phone with a mischievous smirk, giving Blaine an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Technically yes, but today is my day and I decree that all of my bros should get the chance to live it up tonight.” Mike gestures to the Ubers that have pulled up in front of them with a dramatic wave.

Blaine appreciates the idea, but when Sam suddenly appears at his side with a whoop, a bottle of vodka, and a dick shaped hat, he becomes _very_ wary of the execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand now im a day off track. ah well!


	5. Chapter 5

hello! in case it wasn't already obvious this is not an actual chapter update I'M SORRY!

I wanted to find a way to share this on ao3, since I've only posted about this on my now deactivated tumblr: but I will sadly not be continuing this with this fic, as I'm hanging up my hat in the fandom due to some very exciting person opportunities! im very sad to say goodbye, and will never have enough words to thank you all for the kindness you've shown me as a relatively new writer. you are all amazing, and I owe you all big time for helping me find my love for writing again. thank you, thank you, thank you. a note that I'm also not planning on taking down any of my fics that are already up here, and if for whatever reason I did I'd post a warning with ample time for folks to download PDF copies! im also leaving this marked as unfinished so folks don't stumble upon it just to get disappointed

on a more fun note, while I won't be finishing this fic, I thought I'd share the outline I wrote out for it in case anyone is interested in knowing where the story was going to go! since it was an advent fic I left it sorta bare bones so I could incorporate the daily prompts

fair warning my outlines are always all over the place

**DONT KEEP READING PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW HOW THE FIC WAS GOING TO PAN OUT!!!!**

5\. A very drunk Blaine and Kurt are forced together by Tike and their friends, and Blaine assumes that Kurt is one of the strippers and tries to buy a lapdance from him. 

6\. Continuing on from that night, things appear to be going well for drunk klaine who are just wandering around Vegas together as their friends all get progressively drunker

7\. The following morning, Kurt wakes up with a massive hangover and a wedding ring in a bed with a guy he barely remembers. Commence freak out

8\. Over breakfast, the two try to retrace their steps, and in the process realize that they both get horrendous matching tattoos. They agree to not tell their friends about what happened until they sort everything out

9\. Kurt’s friends grill him about his night with Blaine, he plays coy

10\. Likewise Blaine’s friends grill him about his night with Kurt, and he lets it slip to one of them that he’s pretty sure they got married that night

11\. Klaine manage to sneak away from their friend groups and go to the chapel where they supposedly got married and confirm that they are indeed legally married

12\. Klaine return to the others for various other Vegas activities and do their best to pretend that everything is totally fine when it’s obvious that things are totally not fine.

13\. While packing for their return trip, blaine reveals to kurt that he’s headed back home to Ohio for the holidays. Kurt reveals that he’s headed back to NY even tho he’s from Lima, and intends to spend the holidays by himself eating tv dinners (like a sad boy)

14\. Blaine encourages Kurt to join him in ohio for the holidays, insisting that he could use the company this year and his family is always more than happy to welcome orphan christmas kids

15\. Kurt originally turns down Blaine’s offer, but after a heart to heart with his friends about him needing to do things for himself more often, he calls Unique and asks her to rebook his plane ticket for NY to Lima

16\. Kurt surprises Blaine by telling him that he’s decided to head to Lima after all, but fucked up and couldn’t find a hotel to stay in that won’t cost a fortune. Blaine happily invites him to stay with his family, and they make their way back to Lima to meet the folks

17\. Back at chez Anderson, it’s revealed that Blaine’s ex, jeremiah, is now dating cooper, which is the reason that the break up has been so hard on Blaine. Kurt is shook at how fucked up that is, and without thinking announces to Blaine’s parents that he’s blaine’s new bf, as a way to get back at Jeremiah and Cooper. 

18\. Blaine has a brrrr moment bc he’s a bad liar and doesn’t think he can keep up, but Kurt assures him that they’ll be fine. also obviously there’s only one bed.

19\. They spend the afternoon getting to know each other as best they can. Kurt gets to know Blaine’s family and they’re very sweet, even cooper who is clearly an enormous doof, but he still despises jeremiah

20\. Kurt finds out that Blaine’s dad is a lawyer and attempts to pick his brain about dissolving a marriage quickly, which arouses Jeremiah’s suspicions

21\. In the background, Kurt does his own research about how to dissolve his and Blaine’s random marriage, while ignoring concerns from his friends about why he’s pretending to date Blaine. This is NOT what they meant by telling him to have fun this christmas

22\. At some point Kurt realizes he’s going to need his birth certificate so he begrudgingly meets up with carole (who is a nurse) to get it from her. It’s revealed that burt died on christmas last year, which is why he’s so bitter about the holidays, and she tells him he will always be welcome in Lima, and will always be family

23\. Kurt, in the aftermath of all this, finally opens up to Blaine about his dad and decides to spend Christmas with Carole instead. Blaine understands, and is happy for him

24.Kurt has one last family dinner with the Anderson’s before heading off to spend the rest of the holiday with Carole, and Jeremiah comes forward with what he knows and reveals that klaine got married in vegas while drunk. Everyone lashes out against jeremiah for snooping, and laughs off the incident about klaine. Before Kurt goes off to Carole’s, Blaine works up the courage to kiss him

25\. TIME JUMP WOO! The andersons (sans jeremiah) and kurt/carole come together for a christmas celebration the following year, and it’s revealed that both Blaine is planning to propose for real at dinner


End file.
